


just me, her and the moon

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Tarzan (1999), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shipwrecked, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: The Mermaid came to her everyday





	just me, her and the moon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [só eu, ela e a lua](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049110) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

Jane didn't remember much of the shipwreck. Everything happened too fast, one minute she was sleeping in the ship's cabin, the next the water was invading. One moment she was running around looking for her father and the next she was in the water. She was swimming and then she was sinking and sinking until someone took her hand and pulled her up.

She later woke up on a beach with someone singing to her.

.

.

.

The island was small, and it had only taken Jane a couple of days to explore the whole territory. Luckily she found a waterfall which greatly improved her chances of survival, but she still decided to make her camp by the beach and make daily trips to the waterfall to drink. Partly for the hope of some ship passing by and that she could somehow get their attention, but mostly because of Ariel. 

The mermaid had brought all the things she had managed to recover from the shipwreck she thought might be useful to Jane, as well as some of the objects in her personal collection, such as Jane's canteen to bring water from the waterfall to camp with easier, and a plate and a fork, which Jane had told her was not necessary but she admitted that she had managed to make her feel as if some of her civility was being preserved.

Every day she would ask Ariel if she had seen any sign of a boat, or of her father, or any of the other men on the expedition. Or their bodies. Ariel always said no but Jane suspected she was just saying it to spare her feelings, to allow her to keep a little bit of hope.

That night she didn't notice Ariel coming, and when she finally noticed the mermaid's presence it was too late for her to hide her tears.

"Why are you sad?" Ariel asked.

"It's nothing, you don't have to worry," Jane said, wiping her tears with her hand and forcing herself to smile.

“If it was nothing you wouldn't be crying. Talk to me please, I know there are a lot of things about humans that I don't understand but I want to understand. ”

"Okay, I think I was crying because I'm afraid no one will ever show up here and that I'll spend the rest of my life alone on this island."

"You're not alone, I'm here," Ariel said holding Jane's hand.

"I mean nobody but you"

“Would it really be that bad? I'd come every day to keep you company, I'd bring you all the beautiful things I could find, and I'd sing to you when you got sad. ”

"I suppose it wouldn't be so bad with you around," Jane said.

Jane wasn't sure if she believed her words, but Ariel seemed to have believed and smiled at her. And for that night the mermaid, the sea breeze, and the starry sky beneath their heads was enough for her.


End file.
